


Forgot Something...

by kitkatty



Category: Free!
Genre: Bath Sex, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The one time Haruka *wasn't* wearing a swimsuit in the bath"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgot Something...

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt on the kink meme, http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=381#cmt381

The light shining through the window was distorted through the water, but Haruka could tell by the red glow that it was dusk; the sun was setting already. He must have lost track of time, just like always when he slipped himself into the embrace of water. Nothing calmed him more than just letting the water engulf him, it helped clear his mind and he always felt refreshed.

Today, in particular, he felt the need to de-stress. He'd asked Makoto to come over, and was planning to make his move. They had been sort of dating for a while now.. could it be called that? they fooled around a bit, in secret, but nothing more than heated kisses and roaming hands. Haruka wanted to take it further, but didn't know how to go about it. He was comfortable around Makoto, but talking things out always felt awkward. He'd been in the bath since 3pm trying to calm himself and come up with a plan, but to no avail; all he succeeded in doing was losing track of time and getting wrinkles on his fingers. _'Yeah, that's really attractive,'_ he mused to himself as he came up for some air, _'Mako isn't going to want my wrinkly hands all over him. He's probably just going to try and get me to study again... what am I going to say to him?'_ He took a deep breath and submerged himself again. Maybe just a few more minutes in the bath to help clear his mind...

\-----

It was not unusual for Haruka to invite his friend over on saturday evenings to join him for dinner, so Makoto had thought nothing of it when the invitation came up. Usually after dinner Makoto tried to convince him to do some studying, but Haruka never had any patience for schoolwork. Most of the time they ended up just making out or taking a walk down to the ocean. Makoto hummed to himself as he glanced at the shore on his walk to his friends. "It's almost warm enough to swim in the ocean.... Haru-chan will like that. He's always happier when he can go swimming there." Taking a deep breath of the salty air, he blushed thinking about his best friend. 

Nagisa had teased him earlier about his feelings for Haruka, and what he'd said weighed heavily on Makoto’s mind. He had suspected that the young blond knew about their... unique relationship, but was surprised when Nagisa's response was so, well, encouraging. And devious. Makoto blushed as he remembered their conversation.

_"Aaaah! So I was right, you two DO have something more going on!" Nagisa had jumped backwards and pointed a finger triumphantly towards Makoto._

_"Nagisa! Keep it down!" Makoto winced and buried his face in his hands. They were walking home together from school, but luckily where they were no classmates around. Makoto sighed in defeat, partially because he knew he could trust Nagisa, but mostly because they younger boy and started poking him in the ribs and demanding more details._

_"Soooooooooo tell me tell me how long have you been together?"_

_"Well, we're not really_ together, _we j-"_

_"How did it start?"_

_"Uh.. kinda awkward to talk ab-"_

_"How far have you two gone??" Nagisa punctuated his last invasive question by leaning close to Makoto's face and wiggling his eyebrows._

_"N-n-n-nagisa!!! You can't just ask that kind of thing!!" Makoto was bright red and buried his face in his hands even further._

_Sighing, Nagisa stepped back and skipped a couple steps ahead, frowning. "I guess that means you haven't done much. You should consider moving your relationship along!" Then, spinning on his heel and giving Makoto a wink and a thumbs up, he said "I know you can pull it off, you should think about it!"_

Makoto shook his head and groaned. Nagisa had a devious streak in him, and since he suggested the idea Makoto seemed unable to stop thinking about it. His cheeks burned as he noticed he was already at Haruka’s front door. Slapping himself lightly with both hands, he strengthened his resolve and knocked. No answer. Another knock, met with more silence. Makoto sighed and headed around towards the back door. He couldn’t remember the last time Haruka had actually greeted him when he’d shown up. He always had to let himself in. Knocking on the front door was just routine by this point. 

\-------

Haruka might have heard the knocking if he’d not been completely submerged in the tub, deep in thought. He might have been happy he did hear it, as his swimsuits were all dirty, and he might have wanted some warning before Makoto walked in the bathroom, like he always did, to drag him out of the tub. But that was not the case, so he just remained submerged, staring through the water...

\--------

“Hello?” Makoto lazily shouted as he entered the back door of Haruka’s house. He was unsurprised when he got no response other than the distant sound of water swishing. He took his shoes off and dropped his bag near the door, then headed for the bathroom. He knocked briefly before announcing that he was entering the bathroom. Haruka heard that knock, and slowly raised his eyes above water level. Makoto chuckled as his friend gave him a sidelong glance.

“Haru-chan is in the bath, no surprises there.” He leaned against the door frame as he spoke. “I assumed that when you said I should be ready for 5 that you also would be ready for 5, but I keep forgetting who I’m dealing with.”

“For the last time, don’t call me that.” Haruka sat up further and did his patented hair toss. “And I meant to be ready by 5, I just lost track of time.”

Makoto stepped forward and offered his hand to his friend, “Well, why don’t you get out of there-” Haruka took his hand, “-and I’ll go start on di-” Makoto had pulled Haruka up, and as his friend stood up in the tub Makoto’s words trailed off into babbling as he was now met face to face with a completely naked Haruka. His face turned crimson as he dropped his friends hand and scurried away to face the opposite corner of the room. “UM. HARU-CHAN. LOOKS LIKE YOU FORGOT SOMETHING.” Haruka blinked in confusion a few times at his friend till he looked down and realized his own predicament. He covered his blushing face with one of his hands and reached for a towel with the other.

Makoto remained in the corner, rambling awkwardly, “I MEAN, ASIDE FROM THE FACT THAT MOST PEOPLE TAKE BATHS THE WAY YOU ARE NOW AND YOU REALLY ARE A SPECIAL CASE IN THAT YOU USUALLY HAVE A SWIMSUIT ON BUT THAT’S THE ONLY REASON I CAME IN HERE IS I ASSUMED YOU WERE COVERED BUT I GUESS YOU AREN’T SO I’LL JUST GO. OUT. TO. THE KITCHEN.”

Makoto turned to leave but while he had been babbling, Haruka had decided that this was as good a time as any to make his move, and stepped forward to block the doorway. He was at least covered with a towel now, but with what he was hoping for it wouldn’t be for terribly long. Makoto stammered a bit at the sight of Haruka, covered only with a towel, wet hair dripping onto his shoulders and over his chest and stomach. He gulped before finally finding his words. 

“Uh.”

OK not too eloquent. Haruka was blushing slightly but looking Makoto straight in the eye as he slowly gripped at his friends collar. Makoto tried to make words again but his mind was racing and his mouth felt dry. Haruka, being the shorter of the two, stepped closer and tilted his head up to Makoto, stopping right in front of his face, waiting for the other. The taller boy took a shaky breath, and then leaned in and connected their lips.

The kiss was soft and tentative at first, but soon turned more heated. Makoto took a chance and licked along Haruka’s lips, and the other boy eagerly opened his mouth to welcome it, sucking experimentally and thrilling at the noise his friend made because of him. Makoto grabbed Haruka by the shoulders and turned to pin him against the wall. Both boys seemed to know that this time it was different, and their bodies started reacting accordingly. It was much more obvious for Haruka, who was only covered by a towel, and so he decided to even the playing field and started to unbutton Makoto’s shirt. After only a few buttons had been undone, Makoto impatiently ripped the shirt over his head in one swift movement and then leaned in and started nibbling on the other boy’s neck. This elicited a deep groan from Haruka, and he hungrily ran his nails down Makoto’s back. 

Shivers ran up Makoto’s spine in response and before he could control himself he bucked into Haruka’s hip, and both boys gasped in surprised. Makoto started to stammer an apology but before he could say much of anything, Haruka wrapped his arms possessively around his friends waist and experimentally rotated his hips upwards, and they shuddered in unison. A frantic pace was soon set, and they hungrily searched for each other's mouths, tongues gliding over each other as they panted heavily, rutting hard against one another.

“H-Haruka...” Makoto trailed off as Haruka leaned in and bit down on his neck, hands gliding down and digging into the taller boy’s ass. This resulted in a yelp from Makoto and a chuckle from Haruka, and the opening was just what he needed to gain his advantage. Pushing against Makoto with his groin, he steered the other boy backwards into the wall on the opposite side of the small bathroom. He then quickly got to work on Makoto’s belt and pants while Makoto stammered. The towel around Haruka’s waist, which had only been held up from the pressure between the two, finally fell to the floor, and Makoto fell silent as he stared at his friend in awe. Haruka seemed to blush a little further under Makoto’s gaze, but continued to undo his belt and work at the zipper. Once loose, he ran his hands along the edge of Makoto’s underwear, eliciting a groan and a twitch of the hips from the other boy. Looping his fingers under the elastic, Haruka looked up to his friend and waited for his response. Makoto sighed and smiled, and grabbing him gently by the shoulder, he pulled his friend toward himself and softly kissed him. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the scent of each other, until Haruka finally started to move his hands, lowering Makoto’s pants and underwear, letting them pool at his ankles. As Haruka leaned into his friend, they both gasped at the sensation of the skin contact, and immediately lost the tenderness of the previous moment. Makoto tightened his grip on Haruka’s shoulders to the point where his fingers were digging, and Haruka started an uneven, frantic rhythm with his hips.The sensation was overwhelming, and they both panted and gasped as they snapped their hips into each other. And then Haruka remembered what his original intentions had been. Using every ounce of willpower, he pulled himself away from Makoto, who whined in response.

"Haruka, wh- is something wrong?"

"You will probably want to take your socks off"

"You mean you stopped th-that," Makoto blushed thinking about what he was referring to, "over my socks???"

Haruka kept his eyes locked with his friends as he stepped backwards and slid himself into the tub. The look on Makotos face went from confused to excited as he scrambled to get his socks off and moved over to the tub. Haruka offered his hands to Makoto, which he took and stepped into the water. The bath was hardly made to fit two full grown men, and water sloshed over the sides as they both sank into the bath and against each other. Haruka, feeling much braver now that he was enveloped in water, reach down between themselves and tentatively grabbed Makotos cock. The other boy gasped and shudders heavily, bracing his hands against the side of the bath and rocking his hips into his friends hand. Haruka ran his other hand up Makotos body and laced through his hair, guiding the others mouth to his own and pressing their lips together. As Makoto rocked into Haruka, he steadied himself on one hand and reached the other below the water to reciprocate. Haruka's breath hitched and he bit on Makotos lip at the first touch, and soon enough they were moving together, splashing water everywhere as they thrusted into each other's hands. Haruka moved his other hand down and wrapped it around Makotos hand, encouraging him to move closer until he was able to wrap his hands around both their cocks. Their kiss broke apart as they pressed their foreheads together and panted heavily, now moving their hips in unison. Makotos breath hitched as he felt a familiar warmth pool in his stomach and he cried Haruka's name as his friend bit down on his collarbone and squeezed his hands around their lengths. It wasn't long until they came together, breathing each other's names and gasping at each other. 

As they came down from their high, Haruka slipped completely under the water and pulled Makoto with him, kissing him passionately as bubbles rose around them. When they finally came up for some air, they settled into a snuggled position and relaxed. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haruka and rubbed at the taut muscles on his shoulders. "See, you don’t need to wear the swimsuit all the time" Makoto chuckled as Haruka flicked him on the forehead.


End file.
